1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a GaN-based light emitting device and the method for making the same.
2. Related Background Art
Nonpatent Literature 1 discloses that a droop phenomenon in a GaN-based semiconductor light emitting device, that is, a decrease in internal quantum efficiency occurring when an injected current exceeds a threshold value, is attributed mainly to an Auger process. In the literature, an Auger coefficient is measured experimentally.
Nonpatent Literature 2 discloses that the droop phenomenon in a GaN-based semiconductor light emitting device is attributed mainly to the Auger process. In the literature, a first-principles calculation of an energy band diagram for a GaN-based semiconductor light emitting device indicates the existence of an energy level which resonantly induces the Auger process at a wavelength range of blue to green light.
Nonpatent Literature 3 discloses that the droop phenomenon in a GaN-based semiconductor light emitting device is attributed to localization of holes at an interface between an electron blocking layer and a contact layer, and a low efficiency of hole injection into an active layer due to the electron blocking layer.
Nonpatent Literature 1: Y. C. Shen et al., “Auger recombination in InGaN measured by photoluminescence,” Applied Physics Letters, American Institute of Physics, Vol. 91, 141101 (2007)
Nonpatent Literature 2: Kris T. Delaney et al., “Auger recombination rates in nitrides from first principles,” Applied Physics Letters, American Institute of Physics, Vol. 94, 191109 (2009)
Nonpatent Literature 3: Sang-Heon Han et al., “Effect of electron blocking layer on efficiency droop in InGaN/GaN multiple quantum well light-emitting diodes,” Applied Physics Letters, American Institute of Physics, Vol. 94, 231123 (2009)